


The Other Side of Closed Doors

by arizonia1



Series: Tales of the Gemini Girls [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Disintegration, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Pit and Robin were off in the tactician's room taking care of some business, a mysterious girl sneaks up on Shulk while he showered. The was only one way this was going to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote that other fic for Ginta’s birthday, but because of it being in the Gemini Girls series, I needed to include murder somehow. So, I hope you like your hearts being broken.

_The Other Side of Closed Doors_

It's an age old trope of horror movies. The least safe place someone could be would be the shower. Not only are they generally alone, but also naked, and generally without a way of defending themselves.

Smash Mansion is nowhere close to being the setting of a horror movie. Yet, it might as well have been on this particular night. Well, that and a really horrible, cheesy, cliche romance movie. That second part wasn't as important though. For, on this night of nights Shulk had gone to take a late shower to relax and wash off after a long day of Smashing. He's still getting used to having scheduled battles most days of the week.

Calmly the Monado Boy was humming that song he heard on the Gaur Plain stage, _Mechanical Rhythm_. There was something quite catchy about it to him and it was stuck in his head. As he had been alone for the last several minutes, he didn't expect anyone to come in. He was still getting used to everyone's schedules but most fighters took a bath either in the morning or much later after most the For Glory matches were done for the day. So he was unsuspecting of a young girl, around the age of Red and Calem at best, entering the shower area. She had what looked like some sort of spade in her hand, though the tip was sharp and bloody. She was gently floating above the floor with a pair of tiny black wings that weren't even attached to her.

The girl smiled menacingly as the glowing red lights of her eyes shined even brighter. Gently she lowered herself to the floor, her shoes making light tapping sounds just loud enough for Shulk to hear. Surprised at the sudden noise he turned around and saw the girl tilt her head like an old ragdoll.

"Um… hello?" He says quietly, a little worried at what was going on.

She giggled. " **Hi there~."**

 

"May I… help you? I'm in the middle of a shower, but if you-."

" **Please die."**

"H-huh?"

The girl raised her shovel and took a step forward. " **You asked if you could help. You can help by dying."**

Now was the time for the Monado Boy to panic. He was alone in the shower without his sword, and no warning in the form of a vision, and his friends Robin and Pit were nowhere close to the area. At least, from what Shulk was aware of. So of course his only option left was to try and run. That's what he attempted to do but, by sheer luck he ended up slipping on the floor onto his back, hitting his head in the meanwhile. Groaning he sat up to hold the back of his head in pain before seeing the girl looming over him with her spade tucked lightly under his chin.

He started backing up a bit back towards the still running shower as the girl drew closer. Soon Shulk started climbing up the back of the shower wall and was shaking like a leaf. The girl takes her spade and reels back before slicing the tip of her weapon against the blond's neck. He cries out in pain before he could grab at the wound he was silenced as his gut was punctured. The blood continued to splatter onto the wall behind him as more washed away between him and the girl. As she slipped the spade from the Homs' abdomen he started coughing up more blood from his wound as it entered his throat.

The girl smiled as she heard panicked cries of Pit and Robin outside the shower area as they rushed down the hallway. " **It was fun playing with you."**

As she was about to leave Pit and Robin barreled into the room to see the murderess standing in front of the Homs. His eyes were fixed forward as he bled out while the girl turned to look at the other two. She flew backwards and into the air to get out of Pit's physical range.

Robin panicked and ran over to Shulk with tears in his eyes. He was coming to his senses from what had occurred between him and the angel and last thing he needed to see was his new friend on the verge of death.

Pit, needless to say, was pissed at this as Shulk was his friend too. "What kind of monster are you!? What did he do to you!?"

She smiled. " **My name is Alekto. He didn't do anything."**

"Then why try and kill him!?"

" **To make you suffer Heaven spawn."**

Before Pit could say or do anything the girl disappeared without a trace. Figuring it useless to try and find her he turned his attention to Robin as he started crying more as Shulk closed his eyes as he succumbed to the blood loss and his body started to dissolve into Ether. The angel didn't know what to do as he and the mage were forced to watch their friend outright _cease to exist_ , not just die in front of them.

Pit could only watch as Robin had a full breakdown as the rest of their mutual friend literally dissolved into blue particles, and what blood was not currently staining the walls washed away. The angel drew his wings close to him as he wondered how they would explain this incident to anyone. He looked into the corner closest to the door and saw the what remained of Shulk's belongings, his pendant and Ether cylinder resting on the top of the pile. Pit walked towards them and took the pendant in his hand. This feeling felt oddly familiar to him, as if this has happened before… yet, it felt like it never has either.

" _This girl will pay… but right now… I need to worry about Robin…"_ Pit thinks to himself. " _And… how to explain this to everyone else…"_

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not having Eleonora show up in this, but she wasn't important to helping Alekto in the murder this time as Shulk was alone.


End file.
